The traditional drive test technology uses manpower to test areas which need to be monitored and optimized, and this test consumes a lot of manpower and material resources. In addition, the traditional drive test technology also has the problem that the planned test path cannot cover the actual condition of the people using the network. Based on the evolution of the next-generation networks, it is necessary to reduce dependence on the traditional drive test technology and use more intelligent network optimization tools. Therefore, it is very necessary to automatically measure the collection terminals and minimize the demands on manual drive test. On the other hand, the UE test result can be used for automatic optimization and can be used for having a comprehensive understanding on the network operation. Based on this, the Third Generation Partnership Organization proposed the technology of minimization of drive test based on the automatic measuring and reporting of the terminal. The technology of minimization of drive test performs the test based on the user terminal, and no additional manpower and material resources are needed for the test. At the same time, since it is an actual user, the actual use of the terminal can be fully taken into account, so as to solve the problem that a perfect planning cannot be performed in the drive test planning.
The minimization of drive test technology comprises immediate measurement and logged measurement. The immediate measurement technology refers to that the terminal performs the related network measurement immediately after the terminal receives a measurement requirement. The logged measurement technology refers to that the terminal performs a measurement and stores the measurement log in the terminal when the terminal is in the idle state according to the received relevant logged measurement configuration information of the network side, and the network side obtains the measurement log saved by the terminal in the connected state.
In the current technology of minimization of drive test, there are relevant technical schemes for the logged measurement technology. In the case that the relevant logged measurement has already been configured, the terminal needs to release the original logged measurement configuration and measurement log after receiving a new logged measurement configuration. However, there is still no test method in the case that the terminal receives a new logged measurement configuration when a logged measurement of the minimization of drive test has already been configured.